Stinger/Buzzsaw
Stinger is a figure of mystery, feared and respected on both sides in the Beast Wars and is a covert agent in service to Magmatron. He is seldom even glimpsed as he flies at extreme altitudes to gather vital recon information or to rain unexpected death down on the Maximals far below. Little do any of them realize that he is, in actuality, a complete and utter coward, and his long range tactics stem entirely from the fact that he is terrified of coming into direct contact with the enemy. On the occasions where he must appear on an actual battlefield he does his best to remain at the back of the lines, hiding as best he is able behind dozens of other attacking Predacons. Socially he's a bit of a gossip and rather prone to bragging, wanting everyone to know what a great job he did on his last mission. He is a lot like Cheetor... physically, at least. Built from the same chassis and sharing many of the same specifications and subroutines, the two Maximals attended boot camp together. Stinger's pompous, smarmy personality leaves something to be desired, but he had a lot going for him as a soldier, being highly skilled in the use of his blaster and knowing just how to toe the line with the drill sergeant. Everything went well until his cover was blown and was sent to the stockade thanks to Cheetor who found out that Stinger's a Predacon spy with the help from Ironhide and Prowl. These days, though, Stinger is a slightly broken bot with a split personality and on the run from the Maximals. And, thanks to Tarantulas' experimentation, he's been reformatted into Buzzsaw, a hornet. What little remains of his mind is focused on just one goal... destroying Cheetor, the bot who ruined his life! History Stinger was a Predacon spy for Magamatron who was sent to infiltrate the Maximals by enrolling in Maximal Boot Camp as a cadet in the same group as Cheetor, Ironhide, and Prowl. Right away, Wasp took a dislike to Cheetor, insulting him out of the blue as the yellow bot mused to himself about his future in the Elite Guard. He also dubbed Ironhide a "mudflap," much to his amusement. After Cheetor "bumbled" several more times, leading to many transform-ups for the whole group, Stinger decided to take matters into his own hands, unscrewing Cheetor's lower legs and leaving them out of reach even before he dumped the rest of him in a locker. Unbeknown to Stinger, however, the reason for Cheetor's foul-ups was that he was trying to out a traitor in the group—and had pegged Stinger as the likely culprit after seeing him walk out of a hangar in which someone had contacted Magmatron. At Prowl's prompting, Cheetor eventually found evidence incriminating Stinger as a spy with the help from him and Ironhide. Stinger was wheeled away, swearing revenge on all three of them, especially Cheetor. Many years later, Cheetor escaped from Maximal custody and apparently eluded Polar Claw by jumping through a space bridge. What was left of Stinger hid beneath the bridge as Polar Claw, buzzing and twittering to himself, still swearing revenge on Cheetor. Appearance Robot Beast His beast form is a hornet and later becomes a mechanical Transmetal hornet. Personality Relationships 'Allies/Predacons' Magmatron Tarantulas Blackarachnia Waspinator Enemies/Maximals Cheetor At Maximal Boot Camp, Stinger did everything in his power to make Cheetor's life miserable. He also berated on the cat that he'd never make it anywhere, except as scrap metal. However, he didn't expect Cheetor to find out his true allegiance, and after spending so much time in the slammer, the only thing he wants out of Cheetor is just a necessity of life: Revenge. Foxfire Ironhide Prowl Polar Claw Category:Predacons Category:Teenagers Category:Villains